


Закрыть глаза

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainfucking, M/M, Mini, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Примечание: лучше всего читать под "Лунофобию" – "Пули"Весна 2009 года, не бечено, всё стекольно и депрессивно





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: лучше всего читать под "Лунофобию" – "Пули"  
Весна 2009 года, не бечено, всё стекольно и депрессивно

_"Это что-то совсем забытое… что-то оставленное…_  
_ Где-то в чужой постели, в чужой квартире, в чужом районе…_  
_ Что-то разбитое, перемешанное и отравленное…_  
_ Что-то еще…_  
_ что-то кроме…"_  
  
_ "У меня – ее лицо, ее имя,_  
_ Никто не заметил подмены…"_  
(Flёur)

Это не больно.  
Когда в твою кожу впиваются чужие ногти.  
Это не больно.  
Когда твои ногти впиваются в собственные ладони.  
Это не больно.  
Когда до крови прокусываешь себе губы.  
Это не больно.  
Когда внутри тебя резко и яростно двигается чужая плоть.  
Нет, это все не больно…  
Больно другое.  
Это, когда жаркая ярость тает, растворяясь в душных и влажных ночах.  
Это, когда ты видишь знакомое лицо словно бы впервые.  
Но болезненнее всего, когда ты знаешь – что происходит. Когда ты остаешься, мир вокруг ломается. А ты к этому, вроде бы, уже и привык. И лишь ночами, сминая белые простыни, вдыхая въевшийся в чужую кожу запах антисептиков, закусывая губу и выгибаясь в беззвучном крике навстречу чужому телу… Только такими ночами – ты зачем-то открываешь глаза.  
Чтобы понять.  
Что тебя не видят.  
А все остальное… оно – не больно. Ведь даже к боли привыкаешь. Особенно, когда она не заканчивается, а живет где-то внутри. Бьется вместе с сердцем, остывая в тихих стонах, но возвращаясь с каждым новым вдохом.  
К этому можно привыкнуть, если ты знаешь, что ты сильный. И если ты знаешь, что в семнадцать лет это нормально: влечение, жажда, страсть… и что-то еще.  
И неважно, что границы этой "нормы" давно затерты жаждой силы, чужими прикосновениями – и ненавистью, которая превратилась в холодный пепел.  
Так что, не больно.  
Кроме…_  
_


	2. Глава 1

Саске всегда знал, чего он хочет. И еще – всегда считал себя сильным. Хотя бы для того, чтобы пройти свой путь до конца.  
Он всегда был прилежным учеником. Его не пугали уроки, после которых, зачастую, приходилось неделю лежал без сознания, подключенный к каким-то хитрым аппаратам, созданных Кабуто. Не пугали и провалы, когда ему не удавалось освоить ту или иную технику, показанную Орочимару. "Не все сразу" – говорил наставник и Саске понимал, продолжая пробовать вновь и вновь, до тех пор, пока не достигал положительных результатов.  
Его не пугало даже и то, что после выполнения миссии – он вернется сюда, в сумрачное подземелье, и отдаст себя Орочимару целиком и полностью.  
Саске слишком рано понял то, что после того, как он убьет брата – ему уже незачем будет жить. О возрождении клана – он давно не думал, понимая, что ничего хорошего это не принесет. Никому… Незачем оставлять кому-то тайну Мангекё Шарингана, потому что все, что произошло с его семьей, кланом, так или иначе, повториться вновь. Наверное, он все-таки слишком рано повзрослел…  
Не испугало его и то, что где-то год назад Орочимару впервые позвал его к себе. Туда, куда не ходил никто, кроме, разве что, Кабуто.  
"Ты уже достаточно взрослый", – сказал тогда его наставник.  
Что было потом – Саске вспоминать не любил. Страха по прежнему не было, словно его напрочь вытравили из него, но было противно, гадко и больно… Потом он стал считать это чем-то наподобие уроков. Особо изощренных и извращенных, но все же – уроков.  
Первым, чему он научился – это преодолевать отвращение к себе.  
Вторым – к Орочимару.  
А потом пришло удовольствие. Болезненное, неправильное и жгучее. Оно заставляло вздрагивать при непрошенных мыслях, не спать теми ночами, что он проводил у себя. Но, вместе с этим, приносило и опустошенность, потому что ненависть – так тщательно взращенная, словно огненно-красный цветок – заботливыми руками садовода, постепенно увядала. Осыпаясь лепестками к ногам, уступая чему-то…  
Впрочем, Саске не испугался, когда понял – чему именно. Потому что теперь ему было все равно… Где-то, в глубине сознания, он понимал, что почти сломался. И ему становилось смешно.  
Боль, страх, ненависть – это не может сломать того, кто всю жизнь жил лишь этим.  
Это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Это случается со всеми, хотя Саске и надеялся, что его минует сия участь. Но, когда рядом нет никого, кроме одного человека, с которым периодически приходится делить постель. Который помогает не свихнуться долгими вечерами после изматывающих тренировок хотя бы тем, что просто сидит рядом и рассказывает о том, какую технику он покажет завтра. Который иногда, задумавшись, кладет руку на плечо и говорит то, чего Саске практически никогда не говорили люди, в чьих словах он так нуждался: "Ты так быстро учишься. Тобой можно гордиться"…  
Рано или поздно, это случилось бы, потому что ничего другого не оставалось.  
Саске не хотел говорить себе этих слов, но понимание от этого никуда не девалось. Ночи с Орочимару давно превратились из "уроков" в то, чего он теперь ждал. Его больше не звали, он приходил сам.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он готов убить своего "учителя", иногда, что – умереть за него. И то и другое было по-настоящему глупо. Всего лишь порывы того самого чувства, которое люди называют "первой влюбленностью".  
Но от этого знания не становилось легче. Потому что – вместо привычного холода, по отношению к другим людям, в душе разливалась липкая… ревность.  
Именно по этому, он почти всегда занимался любовью с закрытыми глазами. Ведь стоило их открыть – и он встречался взглядом с чужим. Чужим взглядом, который видел под собой не его… Все-таки Саске был похож на брата. Особенно после многочасовых тренировок и бессонных ночей, оставляющих глубокие тени под глазами, обрамленными уже заметными тонкими линиями морщин. Особенно, когда отросшие волосы были стянуты сзади в низкий хвост. Так хотел Орочимару…  
Третьим уроком для Саске стало то, что он научился не ненавидеть себя, встречаясь с собственным отражением в зеркале, где для полноты картины не хватало лишь красного колеса Мангекё в глазах.  
И вместе с этим, окончательно ушла и ненависть к Итачи.  
Потому что – Орочимару видел в нем лишь его брата, которого… наверное, любил, если это определение было применимо к змеиному Санину.  
Потому что – Саске постепенно привык к ревности и к тому, что лично он – лишь замена.  
И по причине того, что, со временем, он смог полюбить и того, кого видел в нем учитель. Просто за то, что Орочимару любил…  
Иногда Саске задумывался, что будет, когда Итачи все-таки увидит своего глупого младшего брата, когда тот придет его убивать. Такого, как сейчас… может быть, даже удивиться, хотя, как знать…  
И что будет с ним – младшим Учиха в этот момент. Ведь он все равно пройдет этот путь до конца. И тогда, мир наконец-то избавится от последнего обладателя высшей формы Шарингана. Потому что… нет, из-за того, что – он был не нужен своему брату.  
И Саске привычно закрывал глаза, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные жесткие волосы Орочимару. Это было извращенное удовольствие – ощущать под пальцами другой руки, в этот момент, такое знакомое лицо и мысленно рисовать другое. Так же, в обрамлении спутавшихся темных прядей. Такое же – уже привычно дорогое.  
Только поцелуи были все равно горькими.  
Хотя Саске почти привык к мысли, что он не нужен никому из них. Кто угодно, но не он. Наверное, это было нормально.  
И, наверное, поэтому, ему было почти все равно.  
По всей видимости – вот она, грань слома.  
Потому что это – уже нормально.  
И очень смешно.


	3. Глава 2

Вечер был привычным. Таки же, как и многие другие. Болезненно-счастливые. Саске натянул на себя юкату и медленно развернулся к двери.  
– Уже уходишь? – с легкой усмешкой спросил Орочимару, приподнимаясь на локтях и внимательно следя за каждым его движением. Тот чуть обернулся к нему и безразлично спросил:  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
– Почему бы и нет.  
Саске ничем не показал своего удивления. Раньше Орочимару никогда не просил его остаться после того, как они занимались сексом. Наверное, ему тоже не нравилось понимание, что Саске – это все-таки не Итачи. Но младший Учиха всегда умел контролировать свои эмоции и чувства, вне зависимости оттого, что творилось у него в душе и в голове. Вот и сейчас, удивление сменила призрачная радость с примесью настороженности.  
– Зачем? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к постели лицом. Неужели Орочимару наконец-то увидел его?! Нет… Саске отогнал эту мысль, понимая всю ее нелепость.  
– Мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой.  
– Говори. Только о чем?  
– О том, что происходит. – Наставник опустился обратно на постель, заложив руки за голову.  
– Третий год подходит к концу… – задумчиво произнес Саске. – Об этом?  
– И об этом тоже. – Согласился мужчина.  
– Наверное, мне пора уйти… или у тебя остались еще техники, которые могут мне понадобиться?  
– Нет, не осталось. Саске, скажи мне, ты настолько глуп или так хорошо умеешь скрывать свои мысли?  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Орочимару, мысленно отвечая на его вопрос: "И то, и другое", но вслух говоря иное:  
– О чем ты?  
– Неужели ты думал, что я позволю тебе убить его? Я все-таки не считаю, что ты настолько глуп, чтобы не понять…  
Саске скривился, как от внезапной зубной боли. Конечно же, он понимал. Все это время – прекрасно понимал, что этот момент обязательно настанет. Как часто он гнал от себя мысли, что это все-таки произойдет? Как часто сердце предательски замирало и казалось, что из легких выбыли весь воздух? Всего лишь от одной мысли… а теперь.  
Это было так заманчиво – позволить Орочимару совершить задуманное. Но Саске был сильным…  
– Орочимару, – слегка севшим голосом произнес он. – Я понимаю. И понимал…  
Он был заменой. Такой желанной, которую не хочется отпускать, но которую нельзя удержать против ее воли. Значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы эта замена сама не захотела уходить. Напомнить про цель, дать средства… но строго дозировано, чтобы она ненароком не решила, что вполне достаточно и того, что есть. И какое-то время забываться рядом с ней, спасаясь от…  
– Скажи мне, – Саске сощурился. – Ты его, правда, так сильно любишь?  
Орочимару долго молчал, разглядывая каменный потолок над головой, а потом, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
– Знаешь, Саске, когда я впервые увидел тебя – то понял, что это мой шанс. Наконец-то достичь того, к чему я так долго стремился, помимо своих техник. Если тебе нужен точный ответ, то – да. Я люблю его. Что? Странно? Не думал, что я могу кого-то любить? Только хотеть? Зря, мой мальчик. Зря… Или тебя смущает то, что я люблю именно твоего брата? Итачи? Ты все так же его ненавидишь?  
– Я убью его, – ответил Саске почти что на автомате.  
Орочимару засмеялся слегка хриплым и тихим смехом:  
– Я спросил не про это. Впрочем, это уже не важно. Я и так знаю ответ. Думаю, наш разговор затянулся.  
Эту технику Саске не знал, поэтому, когда все случилось – он даже не успел ничего сделать. Наверное, Орочимару приготовился ко всему заранее, чтобы избежать лишних проблем.  
И, по правде, на какой-то момент Саске действительно стало – все равно. Пусть он не убьет Итачи. В конце концов… нужно защищать тех, кто тебе дорог. Даже от тех, кто любит. Он усмехнулся – он защитит брата от себя, просто позволив Орочимару совершить то, что он собирался сделать. В конечном итоге, он не нужен… если бы внутри осталась хоть капля ненависти, был бы смысл бороться. А так… мстить за обиду семнадцатилетнего влюбленного парня… слишком мелко и слишком глупо.  
Вокруг не было ничего, помимо давящей на плечи тяжести и тускло-мерцающих в почти непроглядном мраке – тонких нитей. А Саске стоял и молча смотрел в глаза, улыбающегося тонкими губами, Орочимару, чувствуя, как эти нити опутывают его тело, стремясь затащить глубже в темноту.  
Странно, но в этот момент Саске вспомнил Наруто. Когда-то их пути разошлись и теперь уже никогда не пересекутся. Когда-то он считал его своим другом. Но даже тогда – не понимал его чувств, а теперь… наверное, понял.  
Саске еле слышно засмеялся. Наруто выиграл в сражении с ним, и никогда об этом не узнает. Потому что он смог выжить с грузом ненужности и ненависти, пусть и чужой, а не своей. А он, Саске, собирается отказаться от всего, потому что потерял последний смысл. Потому что безразличие гораздо страшнее ненависти. В особенности, безразличие тех, кого любишь.  
– Итачи плевать на меня. – Произнес Саске, не отводя взгляда от глаз Орочимару. – Ты ошибся, Орочимару.  
– Даже если и так… – усмехнулся он. – Стоит попробовать. Я же говорил, что ты мой шанс… думаю, я все-таки мог бы тебе сказать.  
Ничего говорить не пришлось, потому что Саске сам прочитал все в чужом сознании, еще не до конца захватившем его разум, но уже наполовину слившемся с ним.  
Память Орочимару, его мысли, его чувства… Все это болью врезалось в него, заставляя трепыхаться в искрящейся паутине.  
Итачи как-то сказал, что Саске – единственный, кто еще имеет для него какое-то значение. Ненависть во спасение… ненавидеть, чтобы жить. Любовь Орочимару. К его брату… острая, как клинок, долгая, мучающая. И злость на Саске, досада, оттого, что он не Итачи… безумно и глупо. Липкое, извращенное, отравленное желание. Калейдоскоп чужих образов, готовых раздавить…  
И вспыхивающая ярко-красная ненависть, приправленная яростной злобой. На того человека, который молчал все это время, заставив привыкнуть к нескончаемой боли. К мысли о том, что он всего лишь – временная замена. На человека, заставившего смириться с этим, почти сломавшим и сводящим с ума своими собственными иллюзиями.  
Саске смеялся. Абсолютно безумно. Над собой, над Орочимару. Над его глупой ошибкой. Он, ведь и, правда, решил, что сломал его. На самом деле? Наверное, но некоторые смертельно раненные звери не забиваются в угол, а защищаются до последнего. Особенно, если им есть – ради чего это делать.  
Саске был сильным. Особенно теперь, когда клубок чувств, так долго скрываемых, наконец-то вырвался наружу.  
Темнота звенела, когда ее нити разрывались под его пальцами. Темнота теперь жила другой жизнью, той, которую вложил в нее Саске, превращая тонкие нити в извивающихся змей, словно – в насмешку.  
И в его смех вплетался крик Орочимару, которого он легко обнимал за плечи.  
– Почему? Как? – прохрипел тот.  
– Потому что я тебя люблю… – усмехнулся Саске.  
И все исчезло.  
Он упал на колени перед кроватью, пытаясь отдышаться и цепляясь за край постели. Его взгляд скользнул по распластавшемуся на простынях телу с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых медленно угасало безумие страха.  
Саске протянул дрожащую руку и коснулся неподвижной руки Орочимару, ища пульс.  
Тишина. Тихо-тихо… в этом теле больше не было ни намека на жизнь.  
Саске посмотрел в потолок и рассеянно улыбнулся. Все было кончено… он все-таки смог победить. Наверное, надо радоваться. В конце концов, теперь он найдет Итачи. И сможет его простить. Только за то, что тот все это время помнил его. И больше не нужно будет закрывать глаза. А Орочимару… Саске тяжело сглотнул. Часть его сознания все равно останется с ним. Наверное, это самый лучший расклад… по крайней мере, сейчас.  
И проклятая боль наконец-то ушла, сменившись усталостью. Он уже и забыл – каково это, жить без этого ощущения.  
Он медленно приподнялся и перебрался на кровать. Теперь все будет хорошо. Обязано быть. Видят боги, он устал от ненависти. Он больше не хотел никого убивать… просто быть нужным. На самом деле – это все, чего он хотел когда-либо.  
– Я просто немного отдохну… – прошептал он сам себе. – И найду тебя, Итачи.  
Его рука сжала холодную ладонь Орочимару.  
– Я тебя найду. И все закончится, – голос дрогнул. – Ты же подождешь меня, правда… Орочимару, твоя мечта еще может сбыться. Пусть так… но это лучше, чем ничего, да?  
Это не страшно, что я израсходовал всю чакру… сейчас я немного посплю, а завтра… с утра… мы пойдем искать… больше не нужно никого убивать. Завтра все… будет хорошо… я обязательно дойду…  
Слова путались, мысли тонули в вязком белом тумане, а глаза предательски закрывались, но он продолжал тихо говорить лихорадочно-путанный бред, улыбаясь смазанным мыслям и мечтам.  
Он все еще держал руку Орочимару в своей, когда глаза окончательно закрылись. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел Саске сейчас, когда его лицо еще сильнее побледнело и осунулось, тени под глазами стали чуть темнее обычного, а морщины глубже, то наверняка сказал бы, что братья Учиха были чертовски похожи.  
Были…


	4. Эпилог

– Льет и льет. Странно, обычно в это время года дождей здесь почти не бывает. – Кисаме остановился чуть позади Итачи, запрокинувшего голову к небу, подставляя лицо холодным струям дождя. – Смотри, простудишься.  
Итачи не ответил.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, но скажу одну вещь… может, она и странно прозвучит, учитывая твою безжалостность, но, по-моему, ты плачешь.  
В ответ лишь молчание и звук дождя, ударяющегося об землю.  
– Жаль твоего брата, конечно… теперь ты последний из клана Учиха.  
– Нет, – твердо произнес Итачи, все это время вспоминавший слова информатора о том, что Учиха Саске погиб, сражаясь с Орочимару, прихватив его на тот свет с собой. Информатор о чем-то упорно молчал, но Итачи не стал допытываться. Ему хватило и этих слов. Почему-то не хотелось знать больше, к тому же… он не верил в то, что его брат так легко сдался. Не выжил.  
– Он не погиб, – неожиданно произнес Итачи, поворачиваясь к напарнику в пол оборота. – К тому же…  
– Что? – удивленно спросил Кисаме.  
– Дождь… закончился, – добавил Итачи, вновь устремляя свой взгляд в небо, где сквозь разрывы туч проглядывало теплое солнце.  
Саске никогда не любил дождь.  
Итачи закрыл глаза.

__  
"Учу бесчисленные стихи – чтоб заполнить разум,  
Мучаю память иероглифами – авось затихнет.  
Ты, если можешь, уйди, пожалуйста, сразу  
Мне очень больно и бесконечно дико,  
  
Что мы могли быть вместе"

  



End file.
